


First Favorites

by CrystalizedDawn



Category: YouTube Gamers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9619067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalizedDawn/pseuds/CrystalizedDawn
Summary: A poem I wrote years ago about some of the first Youtube Gamers I ever watched.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If the descriptions no longer apply to who they are now in regards to their content or personality that is because as of right now, I only watch one of these gamers regularly. The rest I very rarely watch, if at all.

Many find her voice grating

And her laughter abrasive.

Nevertheless her love of

Gaming is shared by viewers.

Always claiming innocence as she

Murders her friends, makes her one of the best.

Indie, horror, and mods

Never fail to amuse her and her fans.

Xenophobes beware; she is of a different nationality.

 

People find his comedy to be

Extremely annoying,

While others enjoy his style.

“Don’t worry about it” is his

Infamous phrase as he

Exercises his “gaming prowess”.

Possibly the most famous of them all, with subscribers

In the millions, he considers

Each one a Bro.

 

Mischief is

Always on his mind, as he welcomes his fans.

Remarks of being “too pro” as he is

Killed time and again.

Incredibly humble and

Polite for how far he has come in so

Little time, captivate new subscribers every day.

Inexorable charm, as himself and his characters,

Enthralls others every day. His

Rambunctious flair keeps people coming back for more.

 

Calm, cool, and collected, he

Rarely falls apart.

Young of spirit and heart, his

Altruism knows no bounds and

Overtakes his commentary on everything he plays.

Tears run down each face as they witness his

Infectious laughter and

Completely selfless demeanor.


End file.
